


Rediscover Lost Love

by LuminaCrescent



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaCrescent/pseuds/LuminaCrescent
Summary: Modern AU Emet Selch / WoLYou met Emet Selch when you were a student at the university. He worked as a barista in a small café. He used to be a girl crush and you were also in love with him, although you were already good friends.But after university you lost sight of each other, you live together with your boyfriend in a small apartment, but your relationship with him is anything but nice. As chance would have it, you meet your old friend again in a Starbucks and that's the moment when you want to make up for lost time.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] - Your Name

**Chapter 1**

You have been together with your boyfriend for a very long time, you share a small but spacious apartment in a very quiet part of town.   
You have never had many friends, but after you graduated from college you lost contact with some of them.   
There were not many people in your life, but you would do anything for them.   
Your best friend, Mari, had managed to set up her own business and taught as a teacher at various language schools.   
Her sister left the country to live with her boyfriend.  
Your third friend, Misatori, worked as a fashion designer and married her college love G'raha Tia.

Everyone around you seemed to be happy and in full control of their lives. But then there was you. You work as a foreign language correspondent and event manager for NIS Gaia, a major game producer. You earn good money, you can go on holiday twice a year, you are not rich but not poor either. But there was something that really bothers you. It was your boyfriend. 

You've been living past each other for a few months. Your love life hasn't been good. Before, your boyfriend used to carry you on his hands, was attentive and caring. Over the years it became less and less, you quarreled more often and you became more unhappy with every day. Your smile was forced, only Misatori noticed this. 

More than once she tried to cheer you up. She would take you to the movies, a cafe, or dancing.   
But every day you return to a freezing apartment. This apartment makes you sad, it crushes you, and you haven't been able to call it your home for a long time 

On days like this you go to Starbucks downtown and you remember the time when you were at college. You remember the handsome barista. He never judged me for liking almond milk and he always remembered I loved cream on my drink.   
He was a few years older than you and all the girls in college were in love with him, you were no exception. 

Every now and then you got into conversation, you knew he was studying architecture with his best friend. Over the years his name has been forgotten. You think his name was Solus, but you weren't quite sure. Unfortunately you lost sight of each other after university, because you were abroad for two semesters and he graduated. Seven years have passed since then. 

"Your order please!", the young lady at Starbucks tore you away from your thoughts. 

"Oh... I'd like a caramel macchiato with almond milk, please.

"We'll bring the drink to your table."

You smile and you sit at a table in the far corner. A little while later, the waitress comes over with your coffee. Lost in thought, you look at your phone and scroll through Facebook.   
Just as you are about to take your first sip, you are interrupted by a charming male voice.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"  
You look up and shake your head.   
"No, please have a seat."

 _‘That voice, it's so familiar’_ , you thought. 

In front of you sat a middle-aged man dressed in a black suit. He had golden eyes, brown hair and a white streak.   
"What's the matter [Y/N], don't you recognize an old friend?"  
From the look on your face, he already knew the answer.   
"Solus?" you ask shyly.   
Your counterpart nodded.   
"It's been a while, it wasn't [Y/N]"  
"I can't believe you remember me and that you recognized me."  
"The almond milk did it. I was standing in line behind you."  
"Oh...", it came out of your mouth and your cheeks got a little flushed.  
"Some things never change. How have you been these last few years?"  
"I've been okay. "And you?" You've been avoiding the question because you've been far from okay. This thing with your boyfriend has been a real pain in the ass. 

Solus looked at you, you realized immediately that he did not believe you.   
He took a sip of his coffee and you got an idea when you looked at your phone.   
"Hey, you want to exchange numbers so we don't lose touch?"  
The brown-haired man put down his cup and enchanted you with his half-smile.   
"I'd love to," he said, typing his number into your phone.   
"I'd like to invite you to dinner again sometime, like when I was in college"

Embarrassed, you look away and brush a few hairs behind your ear.   
"I'd love that. It's just... a little difficult right now... I'll call you when I'm free, is that okay?" you stammer.   
"Of course. Say, [Y/N] is everything really all right? You seem depressed."  
You don't answer. You nod in silence. 

Solus introduced himself to you as Emet, and explained that this was just his nickname at that time. He was good at taking your mind off things and you talked about the old days at university. You thought about what would have happened if you had not lost sight of each other. Whether you would have stayed together, you were never a couple but there was this tension between you. 

After a few hours you left the café and said goodbye, the paths separated and you set off again on your way home.

When you entered your apartment after half an hour, you took off your shoes in the hallway, hung the jacket by the heels and put the key in the bowl. With a melancholic look you looked at the picture on the chest of drawers, which stood next to the bowl. 

There you were to be seen, together with your friend. At that time you both were still happy. Very happy.

Times that were a few years ago.   
The picture was taken during your first holiday together in Kugane. Your favorite city, the place where you did your semester abroad. 

A sigh left your throat and you walked into the living room and let yourself fall on the sofa. With the remote control you turned on the TV and stayed with a report about a big architecture company. When the name Emet Selch came up, you became aware of it and took a closer look. 

He had mentioned in the café that he was CEO of an architecture company, but he hadn't mentioned how successful it was. The names Elidibus and Lahabreha were also mentioned in the post, but you paid little attention to them. 

His company specializes in high quality real estate, commercial & business design and historical restoration.  
Your jaw literally dropped.

During the contribution you had made yourself comfortable on the sofa and covered yourself with a cuddly blanket. On your lap you have a small plate of fruit to stand on, which you are snacking on. 

But when the report about your good friend from university and two more movies were over, you heard the door open and your boyfriend came home from work. 

He didn't even manage to say "I'm home" as he stepped inside the apartment. He set his jacket down on the sofa and sat down, letting out a heavy sigh as he leaned his head back to rest.

"Welcome home love." you quietly say, as you didn't want to annoy him with any loud noise.   
"Mmph," muttered Jack as he sat on the sofa with his eyes closed. This had become a daily routine and you felt bitterness whenever he never gave you a decent reply.  
You were looking down contemplating whether to continue or not.

"How was work?" You ask, deciding it wouldn't kill you to try to talk to your lover.  
"Same as usual, busy," Jack replies monotonously as he pulls the covers off the bed, snuggling in to sleep.  
"Are you going to sleep already? It's only 7 pm....I know you're tired but, you should eat first don't you think?" 

You say hesitantly.

"[Y/N], I'm tired okay? I just, want to sleep right now. I'm sorry babe, it's just that work is tiring and I want to replenish myself before work tomorrow morning" Jack says, trying his best to sound kind. And he was being sincere, you knew he was, he just wasn't himself quite fully when he was tired. But he had always made the effort to spoil you, or even pay attention to you slightly. But he wasn't now. And that frightened you, as you thought maybe you were beginning to become a burden.

"Oh...I see. Sorry Jack, I just, yeah okay I'll let you rest now. Goodnight love," you say.

Well shit. You missed your chance to tell him what you were feeling. 

_Come one [Y/N]_ , you thought to yourself, _you have to talk with him_ . _You can't let this go, you have to save your sacred relationship...... Sacred?_

Psh yeah right, it's been how many weeks since you've last had sex? Since you've last cuddled? Or even held an A & B conversation? Person C wasn't even a problem! It was the fact that it was more of an A conversation with B nowhere to be found because Jack would be too busy spacing out or just not even bothering to listen.

You lay down, watching some asian drama; you begin to slowly close your eyes, and drift off to sleep, dreaming of Emet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"[Y/N]...[Y/N] wake up," Jack says to you as he shakes your shoulders slightly. 

His voice sounds distant and almost muted, as you get up, groggy and not completely awake yet.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here, go back into the bedroom," he continues as he fixes his tie around his neck.

"Wait...what time is it?" You ask as you rub your eyes, yawning, almost fully awake by now.

"7:30 am, I'm leaving for work soon," he reminds you as he puts his shoes on.

"Wait! I've been meaning to talk to you about something...." you start, hoping he'll spare you just 5 minutes at most.

Jack sighs, "What is it? I have to get to work babe, can't it wait till later when I get home?"

"That's the thing, sometimes you don't even come home till 1 am or if you come home earlier, you go straight to bed. We don't talk anymore, so I figured I might as well speak now," you say, hoping he'll attempt to hear you out.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm busy with work, besides, you've always been supportive. What's up now?" 

Jack says in a curious tone, raising an eyebrow while looking at you.

"It's just, we don't even talk anymore. I miss our talks. I know you're busy and all im asking for is for the privilege to talk to you for even 5 minutes at most whenever you come home. But you either ignore me or space out. We don't cuddle anymore, hug, kiss, hell Jack, we haven't had sex in over 3 month. Comparing that to before....we've gone from 3 times a day to nothing at all. Jesus, Jack, I love you and I support your career, but I want to know why you're doing so much when you know it's stressing you. I notice okay? I notice you come home with bags under your eyes, you've lost weight, and you're jittery from all the coffee you take just to stay awake. You don't joke around anymore, you don't even comment on how handsome you are. Maybe you should just have them lower your work load, then you'll have enough time to rest and....some time for me..." you say, not having the courage to look up as you practically spilled out everything in the not so best way.

"Seriously? Do you think I can't handle it? Wow so much for being supportive. I know what I can take and what I can't. I'm living my dream as webdesigner [Y/N], why are you being so negative? I love you and you know that, so why are you asking for more?," Jack replies back, looking a bit impatient now.

"And what about me? Everything we've ever worked for is disappearing too....Jack, I'm lonely, and I only want to be able to be with you the way we used to. I, I want to be able to have fun like we used to; not give a care at all about what the next day would bring as long as we were together..." you quietly say as you look down to your feet, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Fun? I'm having fun at work. Look, [Y/N], I know we haven't been spending much time together, but please understand that I can't deal with this right now. I've got deadlines,, meetings, it's the price we have to pay for this," Jack says as he starts walking to the door.

"Jack...please! All I ask is for your attention for a minimum of 5 minutes. Whether it be hugging or kissing or talking or hell even a quick round of sex-" you start saying until you're interrupted.

"Sex? Wait, don't tell me this is all because we haven't had sex lately? Aha, seriously? What are you now, a sex crazed addict or something?" Jack says, letting out a rather disappointed sigh.

"What? I won't lie, yes I enjoyed our sexual life and miss it, but that's not the whole point. What I'm saying is that I miss us, Jack. I miss our time together. It's almost as if you're dating your Colleagues," you let out, feeling anger bubble inside you.

"What....look. I love you [Y/N], with all my being but why can't you be more understanding? It's hard for me too okay?"

"Yeah well it sure doesn't look like it," you let out in a cold tone, staring at him in the eye now, hoping he'll get the point.

"Jesus christ [Y/N], just stop. Get yourself together and grow up. Clearly you don't understand what it's like being in my position. I have to get to work. I already said I'll dedicate some time with you once I finish all the important parts of my job.So just wait. Really, why can't you understand that..." Jack says in an annoyed voice, grabbing his work items.

"Understand? Are you kidding me? Jack, I want to but you won't let me! I want you. I want to help you but you push yourself away. It's hard for me too. I've grown so dependent on your existence in my life, not being there for me is hurtful you know?"

"God just stop okay? I already said that I'll find some time for you; you already know I love you, let that keep you energized till I find some time for a break. God, please let's just stop." Jack groans out, clearly growing impatient and losing his temper.

"Jack....fucking....am I burden to you?" You yell as he begins walking out the door, you pull his arm back, so he'll face you.

"Yes! Okay? God damn, I have to go," he yells back and slams the door in your face, leaving you in complete shock.

You stand there, staring at the door, tears forming around your eyes, mouth slightly open as you process the words just said to you. A burden? Am I really that much of a hinderance?

You walk back slowly to the couch and plop yourself down. Your thoughts betraying you as the negative ideas start rolling in. Maybe he found some colleagues he took a liking to? Or thought it was easier to have a fling with someone on set with him? No. he wouldn't. He loved you. Didn't he?

You don't know how long you had been sitting there until you look up at the clock and see it was already 9:30 am. You were late for work.

You quickly got up and put on your clothing for work, heading out the door, Jacks words still in your head.

After work you stop at Starbucks and as luck would have it you see Emet-Selch at the back table. He seemed engrossed in his work. With your coffee in your hand you go to him. 

"Hey," you say.

The man you spoke to looked up and smiled. 

He pointed to the empty chair and you followed his wordless request.

"I'm glad to see you again."

"Yes, I always come by here after work, and then I saw you.", you let out in a slightly annoyed voice. Clearly, you were still hurt from Jacks words earlier and couldn't think of anything else.

"Are you okay? You don't seem well," Emet says as he glances at you with a worried look.

"I'm fine, i'm sorry. I just, lack of sleep." 

"Are you sure that's all it is? If you want to talk about it..."

"I'm fine, really." you interrupt the older one. 

Emet reached out his hand and took yours in his. 

With his thumb he gently stroked the back of your hand.

"If you want to talk, call me. I'm always listening to you." 

You couldn't keep from sobbing with those words. You turned your eyes away so Emet couldn't see your tears. You missed the attention, the warmth and affection. Things you've wanted for months you get from an old college friend. And it felt indescribably good. 

"Thank you." That's all you came out. 

You remained silent for a while and you watched how Emet devoted himself to his work again. 

This silent closeness and unexpressed affection were more than enough for you at that moment.

When you looked out of the window again, you noticed that it was already getting dark. A glance at the clock told you that it was already 6pm. 

"I will now go home. It was good to see you, Emet."

With his charming half-smile he looked at you. 

"If anything happens, call me [Y/N]. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

You nodded modestly and left the café.

When you got home, you were slightly surprised that the door wasn’t locked. You had left last this morning, and knew you locked the door. Jack must have gotten home early, too. 

Maybe this was the chance to talk to him again about the conversation in the morning. 

Letting yourself into the home the two of you shared, you took off your shoes and looked around. You had expected to see Jack lounging on the sofa as he watched TV, but the apartment seemed to be empty. You started thinking that maybe the door was unlocked because someone had broken in when a low moan from the bedroom caught your attention.

You wandered to the bedroom, the scene you walked in on was far from what you expected and took longer than it should have to sink in.

Jack was sitting on the end of the bed, his pants around his ankles, and his cock in the mouth of a woman who most definitely was not you. His eyes were closed, his mouth slack with pleasure, his hand tangled in the woman’s hair. You must have made some noise as the scene burned itself into your brain because suddenly his eyes snapped open and his pleasured expression turned to horror.

You said nothing, you simply turned on heel and walked back to the front door. In the time it took you to get your shoes on, Jack managed to get himself out of the girl’s mouth and get his pants up. He grabbed your arm and said your name softly.

“Don’t touch me!” You snarled and yanked your arm out of his grasp. You held on to the anger that was flooding you, knowing that soon it would leave behind nothing but the pieces of your shattered heart.

“Please, I can explain…” he begged, his voice laced with desperation.

Despite the pain his voice tugging at your treacherous heart, and your morbid curiosity at what possible excuse he could have, you shook your head. “No. You can’t, Jack. There is no explanation in the world that is going to make this remotely acceptable.”

Jack flinched at your words. 

“Don’t leave!”

A harsh laugh escaped you, the tears you were tying to hold back thick in the sound. 

“Why not? There’s nothing for me here.”

“I love you!” There were tears in his eyes as you pulled on your jacket.

“You don’t.” A tear finally escaped your eye and Jack made a move as if to wipe it. 

“Don’t. Good bye, Jack.”

You managed to hold your tears back until you were back on the street. You pulled out your phone and dialed without having to look.

“[Y/N], What a suprise.”

Your voice was strained and thick with the tears falling.

“Emet. Can you come get me, please?”

“Of course. I'll be right there.”

  
  


In the meantime you have sat on a bench and wait patiently for Emet. 

In the meantime a cool wind started blowing and instinctively you pulled your legs to your chest. 

Once again tears came to your eyes.

What had you done wrong? Had you not seen the signs.

How long Jack's affair had been going on, you wondered. 

The loud sound of a fast moving sports car tore you away from your thoughts and you looked up. Out of the car stepped the man you had been waiting for eagerly. 

You stood up straight and a few moments later your rescuer was at your side. 

Without another word you were taken in strong arms, a hand gently stroked your back and again tears ran down your face. 

"Hush, dear. It's okay," Emet said and tried to calm you down. You clung to his shirt while the architect put his coat around you. 

"Come to the car."

You nodded. 

Emet opened the passenger door of his sports car and you sat in the black leather seat. 

The brown-haired man sat in the driver's seat and started the car. 

"How did you know where to go. You hung up before I could give you the address."

"I tracked your phone with GPS."

"Ahhh... I see. I hope I'm not putting you to any trouble. I really don't want to be a burden, only I didn't know who to call and..."

"Hey, [Y/N] I told you it was okay and that you should call me if you're not feeling well. I'm here for you."

After a quick glance in the rear-view mirror, Emet took to the street and drove to his penthouse. 

After he parked the car in the garage and took you to the elevator, you were amazed how many cars your friend from university owned. 

When the elevator reached the penthouse apartment and you entered the lobby, Emet took his coat and jacket and hung them on the wardrobe stand. 

Carefully the older one led you into the living room on the couch and sat down next to you.

"Won't your wife be angry if you bring another woman home?"

The architect then laughed a little and said, "I don't have a wife, [Y/N]. I'm not married."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"Not for that. Now tell me, what happened to you being so distraught?"

A sigh left your throat and you knew you couldn't avoid your old boyfriend now.

"My boyfriend and I... things haven't been so good between us for almost a year. We've barely spoken. I'm not gonna start talking about cuddling or kissing or sex. When Jack came home he was usually very tired, in our conversations I was the one who spoke most. All I got from him were mainly yes and no answers. It chewed me up inside, my good friend Misatori knew about it. She said I should try to find the conversation with Jackt, she tried to distract me and cheer me up. This morning I asked him to talk and he said I was a burden", you started to explain and Emet listened carefully. 

You took a few breaths before you talked further. 

"When I came home earlier, the apartment door wasn't locked. I was glad that Jack was already home and thought it was possible to talk about what happened in the morning. I was so willing to work it out, but then I heard a moan and..."

You buried your face in your hands and you couldn't stop sobbing.

"Then I saw him in our bedroom with his colleague from accounting... And I ran right out. Jack tried to stop me, but when he touched my arm I was so disgusted by him. I didn't want this anymore. I didn't want any of it anymore.

And then I called you and waited for you on the bench. You know the rest", you explained.

"I assure you, [Y/N] none of this will ever happen again. I am with you and no one will ever hurt you again. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you, Emet."

"I'll take you to the guest room. Rest for now and if you need anything, let me know. I'm here for you."

You nod with a sob and follow him to the big guest room. 

"Sleep well, [Y/N]."

"You too, Emet."

After you're left alone in the room, you look across the room. There was mainly expensive designer furniture in that room. A queen-size bed, a huge closet, a desk, a dresser and a dressing table. You took off your shoes and trousers and read yourself into the soft bed. 

A short time later your eyes closed and you found yourself in the realm of dreams. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning you felt miserable. Your head hurt from crying and your body felt numb. 

When you looked in the mirror, you noticed that your eyes were red and swollen from crying. 

Your hair was dishevelled as well but that was the last thing you thought about at that moment. 

As you leave your room and went down into the living room, the smell of fresh coffee rose in your nose. 

Tentatively you walked through the room until you found your host at the kitchen table with the newspaper in his hand. 

"Good morning, [Y/N]." he greeted you without taking his eyes off the lines. 

"Good morning." you answered and sat down at the table with Emet. 

He put down the newspaper and took a sip of his coffee.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I'd like to get something from me and Jack's apartment later.”

"I'll go with you, [Y/N]. I'm not letting you go there alone, who knows what he's up to. If you want a coffee, you're welcome to help yourself."

You nod awkwardly and went to the coffee machine to pour you a cup of the black gold. 

After you had fulfilled your wish you sat down at the table again. 

When you notice Emet's gaze on you, you look up.

"I know I look like shit.", you said.

"We're gonna fix that, I promise you."

A smile crept across your face. 

"Thanks."

After breakfast, you and Emet went back to your old flat so you could get the most important stuff. With shaky hands, you put the key in the keyhole and open the front door. 

As you entered the apartment you were overcome by an oppressive feeling. 

"I don't want to stay here any longer as necessary," you say to your friend, and he hums in agreement. 

First you went into the bedroom to get your suitcase, Emet followed you and looked at the apartment. 

The architect opened the closet door and you reached for your most important things, dresses, skirts, sweaters,t-shirts, underwear, socks and pantyhose. 

Your next target was the bathroom. As you close the closet door you heard the clatter of dishes from the living room. 

Immediately your heart started beating faster and your body began to tremble. 

Your breathing became faster and you knew Jack was in the apartment. 

Emet was immediately at your side and calmed you down.

"I'm here. You are not alone [Y/N]. "

Knowingly, you nod and went to the bathroom. 

There you reach for your cosmetic bag and pack your tooth bust, toothpaste, brush, hair clips and some make-up.

"[Y/N]!! Are you here?", you heard Jack's voice calling as you entered the hallway again and he stood to your right.

You could tell he was drunk. 

Quickly you went back into the bedroom and put the newly packed bag into the suitcase and then closed it. 

"I have the most important things. We can go.", the panic in your voice could not be ignored. Just as you're about to leave the bedroom, Jack blocks it away.

"Out of my way, Jack," you said in a commanding voice. 

"No! I won't let you go, not now that I have you back!"

"You don't have me back. Now let me through."

"No, I'm not letting you go!"

The moment Jack grabbed your arm, Emet grabbed your ex's wrist, who cried out in pain. 

You were surprised how much strength the architect possessed.

Then Jack's angry gaze fell on the larger man, and then on you. 

The architect stood protectively before you. 

“What’s going on with you and this Suit wearer?” Jack snapped.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but he’s simply being a good friend.”

Jack snorted and said, “Good friend, my ass! He’s just waiting to make his move. And it is my business. You are my girlfriend!”

You let out a incredulous laugh. “My existence as your girlfriend is certainly convenient. Not there when you want your cock sucked by some tramp, suddenly there when someone else might be interested in me.” 

Jack’s face twisted, but he didn’t say anything.

“Well…If you have nothing to say then get out of the way…”

Jack sighed softly and looked down at his hands. “I miss you.”

You blinked and looked at him. “Seriously? And you really think after everything you said yesterday, after everything you did and the way you treated me the last few months, an "I miss you" is enough? You don't honestly expect me to believe that?”

He looked up at you and shook his head. “No. Of course not. I had it all planned out. But seeing you makes it all seem so dumb to say. And when did you get so mean?”

“Really, Jack? Mean? Perhaps about the moment I found the love of my life fucking some random girl’s mouth?!”

He winced. “I deserve that. But please, don’t let it change you.”

You crossed your arms. “I’m perfectly pleasant to anyone who is not you.”

“I just want to say I’m sorry. And to ask you to come back home. I don’t want to lose what we have over a stupid mistake.”

“Was it the first time?” you asked, surprising yourself at your bluntness.

“W-what?” Jack asked, looking flustered.

You looked at him, seeing the tells of his lying. “Was it the first time you cheated?”

“I’ve never slept with anyone but you while we’ve been together.”

You snorted softly and shook your head. “That’s not what I asked you, Jack, and you know it. Please get out of the way!”

Emet pushed your ex-boyfriend aside and you went to the front door and opened it.

The brown-haired guy took your suitcase and you both went to his sports car.

Emet loaded your suitcase into the trunk when Jack followed you outside.

“Wait!” he cried as you started to stand. 

”It’s just that we've been fighting so much lately. I could pretend they were you!”

You looked down at him, your arms crossed, trying to keep the pain that he had cheated multiple times off your face. 

“You’re not seriously blaming your infidelity on me, are you?” 

“No! I just–,” You had to clench your fists to keep from reaching out to comfort him as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Please listen, Jack. There is nothing you could say that would ever lead to me trusting you again. You hurt me more than I’m sure you will ever realize, but I don’t hate you. But we are done.”

He spoke your name in broken voice. “Please…”

You shook your head. “No. It’s done. You finished it when you let her touch you. This is the last time I will talk about this with you.”

He nodded and you turned and you open the passenger door to get into the car. You reached for the belt to fasten your seat belt and a sigh left your throat.

As soon as Emet get into his seat the tears started. 

Wordlessly he stroked you gently over the head and tried to give you as much comfort as possible.

After you were back in Emet's panthouse and had put your things into the cupboards, you sat wordlessly on the bed and stared out the window. 

You heard a knock but did not respond, so the architect entered your room without your permission. 

Casually he leaned against the door frame and looked at you from top to bottom.

"I'm sorry you had to experience this. Especially after finding each other again after all this time, but I don't think I'm the happy and carefree [Y/N] of the old days.

"You are a strong and independent woman. "Don't worry, a man who treats you like Jack doesn't deserve you."

Slowly you turned your head to the architect and looked into his eyes. 

"If only it weren't so painful... Sometimes... I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't lost sight of each other."

"It's time to find that out, don't you think?"

A gentle smile creeps across your face and you nod in agreement. 

"I suppose you must have gotten hungry in the meantime, especially since you hadn't eaten anything in a while, so my chef has prepared something for us," he said, reaching out his hand to you. 

You got up from the bed and reached for his hand. 

Gently Emet walked with you, hand in hand, into the kitchen. 

The architect led you to the already romantically set table and you didn't know what was happening to you. 

You sat down at the chair offered to you and your saviour sat opposite you.

A moment later the chef brought the food and poured red wine into the glasses for both of you and excuses himself at the end. 

Surprised and speechless you stare at your food, something that has not remained hidden before Emet.

"Is something wrong?"

You shake your head hastily.

"No, it's not that. I'm just not used to all this."

The brown-haired man lifted his wine glass and you did the same, a moment later you toast together.

"To the new chapter," you mean embarrassed and Emet repeated your words.

"To the new chapter, my dear, together."

Immediately the heat rose to your cheeks and you quickly took a sip of the wine. 

Your heart was beating faster and embarrassed was no longer the right word. 

His look, his personality, his charisma, everything about this man captivated you. 

The meal went quietly, none of you said a word.

You, for your part, were far too busy with yourself. All the feelings you thought you had lost came up again and the love you thought you no longer felt for him was back. 

But perhaps your feelings were also confused. Perhaps everything that happened lately was too much. Maybe your heart played tricks on you and you wanted to be in love. But maybe you were. 

You had a big fight with your ex yesterday, caught him cheating and broke up with him. 

Your eyes fell on the food and lost in thought you ate your dinner.

You were glad that your boss was so understanding and gave you the next 2 days off. You have more than enough overtime because thanks to the last company event you planned, you had to sit in the office for weeks until evening and organize. You absolutely do not like unfinished things.

Your commute to work was much shorter than before, because your university friend lived in the richest part of town and the company you work for is only two stops away by subway. 

After dinner you sat comfortably on the big leather sofa in the living room and watched a movie on Netflix. Of course Emet owned a 70 inch smart TV. The architect sat next to you with his laptop on his lap and worked. 

In silence you wonder if his life consists only of work. 

You don't dare to ask what he does and why you don't watch a movie together, because you knew Emet's work as an architect and CEO of a big and successful company was important. 

"[Y/N],do you have any plans for Saturday?", the architect interrupted the silence between you. 

"I... hadn't really thought about it," you grumble.

"Then you consider yourself booked for the evening." he said.

"What are we going to do?"

Emet put his laptop on the glass table nearby and you had full view of what he had open. It was a 3D technical drawing. You knew the program from college, he showed it to you then, it was called CAD.

The brown-haired one turned to you and stroked a few strands of your hair behind your ear. 

"Let yourself be surprised. Do you have a dress you can wear," Emet asked as he gently stroked your cheek. He let his warm hand slide over your neck and stopped at your collarbone.

You let it happen. You had missed this feeling of affection. Emet's touch pleasantly tickles your skin, the blood rises to your cheeks and your breathing becomes more heavy.

In that moment time stopped for you and you were captivated by the golden eyes of your friend. 

"Emet..."

"Hush..." that's all he could say.

The next moment his lips were on yours. He put one hand on your cheek while the other rested on your back. For a moment you hesitated, but when Emet asked to enter with his tongue you granted him entry and put your arms around his neck. 

Slowly you let yourself fall back and the architect was above you, your kiss became more and more intense and you couldn't help but moan. 

After you separated to breathe through, Emet's eyes looked for yours. 

"You cannot imagine how long I have wanted to kiss you. Sorry, I wanted to take advantage of your vulnerability," the architect apologized, breathing heavily. His thumb ran across your lower lip.

"No, it's okay, it wasn't..."

A moment later, Emet's lips were back on yours, he took advantage of your moment of surprise and explored your mouth again with his tongue. One or two moans escaped you while the brown-haired one started to explore your body with his hands. 

The ringing of Emet's mobile phone interrupted your activity and with a soft sigh from you he released your kiss.

Annoyed, the architect looked at the display of his phone while you leaned on your arms and watched him. 

With a quick glance he looked at your face and smiled gently. 

"This is important. We'll continue this right away, dear," said the architect, kissing you on the temple and answering the incoming call. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I took so much time with the chapter but it has been pretty hectic for me the last few days. I try to publish the chapters more regularly.

**Chapter 4**

After half an hour Emet came back into the living room, you stood in front of the huge window front and were overwhelmed by this view. The city looked very different, the different lights of the houses looked like small shining stars in the sky. 

Before you could realize what was happening, two strong hands grabbed you at the waist and Emet breathed close to your ear: "Are you enjoying the view, dear?

You weren't able to say anything, your lips were dry, so you nodded. 

The older one started nibbling your neck while you leaned back slightly and a gasp left your throat.

With a quick movement Emet turned you around and crushed his lips roughly against yours. 

Your arms immediately found their way around his neck to deepen the kiss. Lightly you opened your lips to allow his tongue to enter. 

The next moment the architect lifted you up, your legs around his hips and he carried you into his bedroom. 

His lips never left yours. 

Emet gently set you down on the bed before he released the kiss and looked deep into your eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked the brown-haired man in a husky voice.

"I'm sure."

"You'll be mine, do you want that?"

"Yes. I want to be yours with everything I am."

Emet then pulled his tie and threw it aside. 

His shirt landed on the floor before his lips found yours again.

Emet tore at your blouse, the buttons fell on the bed and on the floor. 

Slowly Emet climbed up to you on the bed, supported himself with one hand and his other moved to your neck. Passionately he began to kiss you, his tongue dominated the duel and you couldn't suppress the moaning. 

During the kiss you let yourself fall gently onto the bed, your hands reached into his neck and you started to play with his hair. His hands moved over your body, clasped your breasts and played with your nipples. 

While the architect is busy with your breasts, you began to unbutton his shirt. Your hands explored his well-trained upper body, it was not too much but not too little either. 

The perfect physique, in your opinion.

Emet broke away from you to take off his shirt.

Your skirt followed his shirt a few moments later on the floor and you were just lying in front of him in your underwear.

Quickly you straightened up and unbuckled his belt. Your hand gently stroked his erection in your pants.

"You cannot imagine how long I have wanted you. How often I have dreamed of you. What fantasies I have imagined," he said in a hoarse voice. 

"Show me." Your answer was only a whisper but it was enough for the brown-haired man to tear your bra and panties with his hands.

His fingers played with your clit.

"So wet," he breathed in your ear.

"Don't tease me, Emet."

"What do you want? What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me, please."

"Whatever you want," he said, positioning himself in front of your entrance. 

"Your eyes were fixed on his cock, which was bigger than Jack's.

For a moment you were worried if he would fit inside you.

But you didn't have long to think about it, because the next moment the architect entered you and immediately you moaned loudly. Soon your body adapted to Emet's big cock and he started to move inside you. 

With every thrust it hit the spot that made you sing and every sound of you excited it more. 

His strokes became harder and harder and the next moment you twitched under him.

You scream his name as you come to orgasm, Emet thrusts in you a few more times before he too releases himself inside you and withdraws from you with heavy breathing.

The brown-haired man lay on his back and pulled you into his arm. He gently kissed your hairline With his hands he gently stroked your back and arm. Unintentionally a few tears ran down your eyes, all the events of the last days were too much and you finally began to calm down. 

Emet said nothing, instead he wiped away the tears with his thumb. You literally cling to your new partner as you slowly drifted into the realm of dreams.

When you woke up the next morning, your body felt sore. Your gaze wandered through the room, for a moment you tried to orient yourself in which room you were. 

The side of the bed next to you was empty, Emet had certainly already got up. You reached for the sheet and wrapped yourself in it. Then you left his room to change in yours. Afterwards you went in search of your lover, but he was nowhere to be found. 

Instead, you were greeted in the living room by a stranger's face.

"Good morning Mrs. [L/N]. What would you like for breakfast?"

Perplexed, you stared at the young woman who was bowing to you.

"Where's Emet?" you asked a question.

"Mr. Selch has gone to his office. He has instructed me to look after you. Please, Miss [L/N], tell me what you would like for breakfast."

"A coffee will do for now."

"All right," she said, and put a cup of coffee in front of me. 

"Let me know if you need anything else."

You nodded and watched her leave. Of course Emet had a maid in the house too. 

You spent your morning off with Netflix, the looks the maid gave you didn't go unnoticed. 

But you said nothing. 

In the afternoon you found yourself reading on the sofa, absorbed in your favorite book. 

Only after a kiss on your temple you realized that you were no longer alone in the penthouse. Shocked, you drove up and looked into golden eyes. 

"You're back," you realized. 

"Did you miss me, love?"

"It's been very lonely without you."

Then Emet pulled you close and kissed you passionately. 

"How was work?"

"Is that what you want to talk about?" Emet asked you with a raised eyebrow and you just nodded.

Emet stroked your cheek and smiled with his charming half-smile and breathed a kiss on your head. 

"We should have such a talk later. I have other plans for you right now."

In one move, he carried you into his bedroom in bridal style. He dropped you off in front of the bed and moved his hand back to the back of your head and kissed you deeply. You returned it and clutched at the front of his Suit. Both of you continued to kiss each other as you slowly lead him back to his bed, and began to take off his suit. He helped her remove her clothing, and then helped her remove his own clothes. He ran his hands over your shoulders, down your arms, and then down your sides. You then smirked at him and he raised an eyebrow at you. You quickly moved down to your knees in front of him. He groaned out as your hands rubbed along his thighs before you slid them over the hardening bulge in his smalls and you lightly kissed at his inner thigh. You hooked your fingers on the band of his smalls and slowly began to pull them down. You gripped the base of his shaft in your hands after you had tossed his smalls aside. Emet cried out and jerked his hips as his hands moved to your shoulders. You then moved your head down and began to swirl your tongue along the tip as you gently pumped his shaft. 

You lapped up the precum that had leaked from him and then slowly moved your mouth around the tip. You moved your head down to the base and sucked on him roughly as you swallowed him.

“[Y/N]!” he cried out and his hands gripped your hair roughly. You looked up at him, with lust filled eyes as you began to pick up the pace a little.

He hunched over you and whined as you continued to bob your head. You sucked on him roughly, and swallowed him until he could feel your throat closing on him. He cried out and began to buck his hips against your mouth. 

His breathing increased and his hips began to jerk more erratically as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his peak. He began to thrust into your mouth and growled as he felt himself on the edge. You pressed onto his hips to still them and moved your head to press into his pelvis as she purred.

“[Y/N]!” he cried out as he tossed his head back and came. 

You felt hot and sticky ropes of his seed go down your throat and slowly pulled your head away as he finished. You then swallowed and looked up at him as you licked his cock clean. Emet growled as he looked down at you and tried to calm his breathing. He then hooked his arms under yours and pulled you up for a deep kiss as he pulled you onto his lap and turned to face his bed more. 

The Architect laid you down on your back and moved his hands to slide your breast band off. He moved his mouth from yours and slowly moved it down your neck as he left a trail of open mouthed kisses. You purred as you felt him suck in some of your skin hard enough that you knew it would leave a mark, and he moved his hands to your breasts. He began to knead them as he rubbed your nipples with his thumbs, and moved his mouth down to your breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it while he swirled his tongue over it. You growled and writhed a bit under him as continued to tease you.

“Emet...” you moaned. He looked up at you and pulled his mouth away from your breast.

“Oh gods...to hear you say my name...let alone like that after all this time…” he groaned as he pressed his forehead against your stomach. He then began to leave a trail of kisses down your stomach as his hands slid down your body and stopped at your smalls. He hooked his fingers under the band and slowly pulled them down and off as he sat up. He let out a strangled growl sound as he looked down at you and took in the sight of you. His eyes trailed over every inch of your body and he looked back up into your eyes.

“You are...perfection…” he mumbled. You blushed at that and covered your face with your arm. He smiled as he moved himself so his face rested against your inner thigh, and swallowed the lump in his throat as he brought his hand up to run a single finger through your folds. He moaned softly and looked up at you, his eyes heavy with lust. He brought his already coated finger to his lips and slowly licked it clean.

“Already...very very ready..I see..” he said and smiled. 

You blushed brighter and he moved his mouth back to your folds as he used his fingers to spread your legs apart and ran his tongue slowly over you. He then moved his mouth to your clit and swirled his tongue around it before he took it into his mouth. He sucked on it gently, and slowly moved three fingers into you. He shifted himself so you now had your legs resting on his shoulders and sucked on your clit roughly. He slowly moved another finger into you and another. 

“Emet!!” you cried out as your nails dug into his bed. You bucked your hips more insistently against him as you cried out and tossed your head back. 

“E-EMET!!!” you screamed out as you came, hard. He quickly removed his hand from you, as he moved his mouth to your core, and greedily drank down your orgasm. Emet slowly moved his head away from your core and lightly kissed your inner thigh as he looked up at you as your breathing slowed down. He smirked and slowly sat up. Your eyes then drifted to his very swollen shaft and you spread your legs for him.

“[Y/N]...your mine…” he groaned out as he positioned himself at your entrance and he slowly moved himself into you. Both of you moaned as he bottomed out in you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He braced himself on his elbows as he buried his face into your neck and began to pull himself out, before he thrust back in. He began a rhythm of going slow but deep and nipped at your neck as he thrust in and out of you. 

“M..more..” you moaned out as you bucked your hips against him. He kissed you and sat up a bit more so he could get a deeper angle. He then moaned as he started to thrust faster and more roughly, and leaned forward to kiss you deeply. You returned the kiss and moved your legs from his waist. He broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow at you as he felt you move. You grinned at him as you braced herself against the bed, and in a quick movement, Emet was now on his back on the bed with you on top of him. You then bit your bottom lip as you began to bounce yourself up and down on his lap. Emet groaned as his hands gripped onto your hips and bucked his hips up into yours. He moved his hands to knead your breasts as you continued to roughly bounce up and down on his lap.

Shortly after he moved his hands to grab your ass. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back and moaned.

“[Y/N]...oh gods...I’m…ahhh!” he cried out as his eyebrows knitted together and dug his nails into your ass.

“Emet...ahhhnnn…!” you cried out as his name began to be a mantra for you. He growled as he quickly rolled you onto your back and began to slam himself into you. You clung to him as your back arched and you felt your muscles begin to contract around him. You screamed out in bliss as you dragged you nails over his chest and came as your vision filled with black spots. He slammed his hips faster and faster, and cried out as he felt his own peak near.

“[Y/N]..!” he moaned and then moved his mouth to the crook of your neck. He bit down, hard, as he slammed deep into you, and came. You moaned loudly as you felt him fill you and you neck sting from the bite. He kissed the mark on your neck and then slowly pulled out of you. Emet collapsed onto his back beside you and tried to slow his breathing. You smiled as you curled up against him and rested your head on his chest. 

The architect put his arm around your waist and said, "I have waited so long for you."

You set your head so you could look into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Emet moved so that he bent over you slightly and stroked your cheeks with his free hand, looking deep into your eyes. 

"I've always loved you, I never stopped. During college I didn't have the courage to tell you. After graduation, Hyth bugged me until I gave in but by then you were abroad and we lost contact."

"I'm so sorry," you whisper, "I... I loved you, too. Always, from the first moment. When I came back from abroad I tried to find you, but to no avail. Misatori introduced me to G'raha's roommate... but it never really felt right. With you..." With one hand you brushed a few strands of hair from Emet's face, "it feels right. I feel safe and loved and understood."

After this statemant, Emet cracked his lips on yours and kissed you roughly.

After all these years, you were with the man you had belonged to all along. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh finally a new chapter... I had writer's block the last week and tried everything possible to find my inspiration again.  
> I'm sorry to keep you waiting. 
> 
> The dress the reader is wearing: https://cdn-2.jjshouse.com/upimg/jjshouse/o400/73/9d/e975440de9ba8d15da7eaf56fd44739d.jpg

It was Friday, your last day off you spent clearing out your stuff in Emet's bedroom since you were now an official couple.   
Your boss and colleagues have already noticed that you were much more balanced and radiated much more joy.   
You were deeply immersed in your work as your colleague, with whom you share an office, leaned against your desk and curiously inquired what changed your sudden mood.   
Questioningly, you looked the woman in the face. 

"What are you getting at?"   
"Well... you haven't been too happy these last few weeks."  
"Oh... that... I finally got rid of unnecessary baggage and started a new chapter in my life," you replied succinctly.  
That's all your colleague needed to know, this woman was known to be a gossip and tell everything.   
You finished your work very quickly that day and shut down the computer. 

"Well, I'm going to call it a day."   
All your chores were done and you still had more than enough overtime in your hourly account.   
How glad you were to have flexitime in your department.   
Your colleague pushed herself away from your desk and went back to her desk. You both wished each other a nice weekend before you met your girlfriend Misatori in the café.   
It was the same café where you had seen Emet again.

Misatori had already heard from her husband, and he had heard from Jack that you had moved out.   
You greeted each other with a hug and your girlfriend as well, saying that you felt much better and that you were much more balanced now.   
Your plan was to go shopping, you had told your girlfriend that Emet had something planned but still didn't know what it would be. At your table Misatori asked, "So, how's your new boyfriend?" "He's very attentive and loving and caring. I mean, I told you about him back in college. But now there is... I mean... I don't just feel safe, I feel really protected. He keeps me safe, he's got this aura around him that others respect. That typical CEO aura, I'd say." 

Upon this explanation Misatori laughed, the blush rose to your face and you could clearly see that you were embarrassed.  
You told me a little bit about what you knew about Emet and his company, but there wasn't much.   
After having coffee together you took the next tram and went to the big shopping centre.   
You had to admit that it would be nice if you knew what to expect the next evening.  
After all, you should dress appropriately. 

"Why don't you ask him?" Misatori asked while you looked at the different dresses.   
"And what should this question be? Hey Emet, where are we going tomorrow and what should I wear?"  
"For example."  
"I already asked where to go... but he wouldn't tell me."  
"Maybe it's a company event."  
As you were running that thought through your mind, you noticed a two-tone dress.   
It was a combination of pink and blue, and had an unusual cut. Love at first sight.   
Without hesitation you grabbed the dress and disappeared into the dressing room to try it on.   
The dress fit and your girlfriend also gave her okay and so this dress was bought.   
After a few hours you both said goodbye to each other and you made your way to your new home. 

When you arrived home Emet was not yet back from work, the only person in the penthouse was the chef.   
You put the dress down on the sofa and went to the open kitchen.   
"Good evening Mrs [L/N]. What would you like to eat tonight?"  
For a moment you thought about what to answer when your new lover entered the apartment and took over the answer for you.   
"That won't be necessary. [Y/N] and I are going out to dinner. You may take the day off."   
His eyes fell on you as he reached for your hand and led you to the elevator.   
He drove Emet's sports car to a restaurant. When you got there, he opened the passenger door and helped you out of the car.   
When you entered, try not to feel out of place.   
As Emet led you to the table, you let your gaze wander through the restaurant and you noticed that this place is very sophisticated. You would never have dreamed of eating in such a restaurant.   
A moment later a waiter and a sommelier joined your table to take your order. The sommelier recommended some wines but your eyes turned to Emet for help.   
The architect took the order for you, for which you were more than grateful, and the two restaurant employees said goodbye. 

"When will you tell me where we're going tomorrow?"  
"I have no intention of telling you."   
"Why?"  
"You'll see when we get there tomorrow. Just be surprised."

After a while, the food you ordered arrived and you two started talking about all sorts of things. You mentioned that you had found a very nice dress for tomorrow night, but you gave your boyfriend the same answer that you always get. He should be surprised and will have to wait until tomorrow evening. 

When you finished, it was 9:30 at night.   
"I hope you enjoyed the evening, dear." Emet said while he kissed you on the mouth.   
"It was wonderful. Thanks a lot, Emet."  
"What would you like to do? You look a bit tired."   
You thought for a moment before you gave him an answer.   
"We can watch TV." You didn't feel like reading and didn't want to go to bed.   
"Okay." said the architect and you followed him into the living room.   
The brown-haired guy grabbed a book, he wasn't too interested in TV shows.   
On the sofa you curled up beside him, your head on his shoulder. He turned on the flat screen TV and zapped absent-mindedly through the channels.   
"Is there anything you want to watch?"  
"You don't like TV very much, do you?"   
He shook his head. "Waste of time. But with you, of course I'll watch."  
"Is that why you're holding a book? That's not very believable, my dear."  
A laugh came out of his throat and Emet bent down towards you. Slowly he pushed you into the sofa and held you down with his body weight. His hand touched your cheek while his tongue penetrated your oral cavity for a passionate kiss. 

The next morning Emet was mostly in his office and did some work. With your coffee cup in your hand you leaned against the door frame and watched him.  
"What are you doing there?"  
With your eyebrow raised, the architect looked at you.   
Slowly you walked up to him and looked at the papers that were on Emet's desk.   
"Just checking some papers Nabriales sent me. This won't take long."  
"Okay," you answer and gently kiss Emet on the lips.   
"Do you mind if I cook us some lunch?"  
The older one gently stroked your cheek, smiling slightly.  
"No, surprise me, darling."  
"Okay!", you said happily, letting your loved one work in peace to take care of your lunch.

Emet's modern kitchen commands your respect, none of his cupboards have handles. It took you a few seconds to get the hang of it: you have to push to open it. You knew how much he likes steak and the last few days he's had steak for dinner. You looked in the refrigerator and immediately found what you were looking for. On the internet you looked up tips on how to prepare a delicious steak, then you opened your music streaming service and listened to your favourite band. Not too loud, so as not to disturb Emet.   
After you had also decided on the side dishes, you tried to understand the ultramodern stove. That took a few minutes.   
You put the steak in the pan and while it was sizzling you took care of the side dishes.   
When you turned around, Emet was sitting on a bar stool at the breakfast bar, his head resting on his hands. 

"Hungry?" you asked.  
"Very hungry."  
"Oh good! Food just got ready."  
"Great. What did you cook?"  
"Steak," you said, trying not to look too nervous.  
"At least I tried. Google is a good friend and helper."

Emet then giggled a bit and took two glasses of red wine out of the cupboard, put them on the counter and poured the red wine into the glasses. Carefully you put the food on the bar and sat down at the table with Emet. For your first attempt to prepare a steak, the architect had very little to complain about, which made you very proud.   
When you went to Emet's living room in the evening with your new dress, you were already expected.   
The architect wore a black three-piece suit with black gloves.   
"There you are. Are you ready?"  
You nodded and walked up to him while he looked at you top to bottom.   
"What?", you asked insecurely while Emet kept staring at you.   
"You look stunning."  
He kissed your cheek, grabbed your hand and pulled you to the elevator. Downstairs the driver was already waiting and opened the door for you. In the car you asked, "And now, may I know what to expect?"

"Only a company party."  
"Only?"  
"Only a few clients and department heads will be there."  
"Ahh... okay.   
"No reason to be nervous, my dear."

When the car in front of the impressive Zodiak Partners building, Emet helped you out of the car.   
He offered you his elbow, which you graciously accepted, and led you into the building. The elevator took you quickly to the scene of the incident. The room was festively decorated and the celebration already started.  
As soon as you entered the hall, the conversation stopped and all eyes were on you. Emet brought you to a table where a couple was already standing. A tall man with blond, medium-length hair. He also wore a black suit but instead of a shirt he wore a turtleneck. Next to him stood a woman with long, dark blue hair. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a white sheer blouse.

The two smiled when they saw you and Emet led you gently to them. When a waiter walked by he took two champagne flutes and handed you a glass.  
"Good evening you two," Emet greeted his two employees who replied.  
"[Y/N], this is Igeyorhm and Lahabreha."  
"Pleased to meet you."  
"I'm also glad to meet my boss' girlfriend." said the Blond Man and the architect rolled his eyes.   
"Ignore Lahabreha." After he finished that sentence, the next person came running towards you. He had long white blond hair and wore a white suit.   
"Good evening Emet." he greeted his boss, then his eyes fell on you.   
"Good evening, young lady." said the stranger and took your free hand and kissed the back of your hand.   
Your cheeks blushed and Emet squeezed your waist with his hand. 

"My dear, this is Elidibu, he's the director of public relations."  
"Pleased to meet you." you said politely.

Emet talked to some business clients during the evening, while you mainly keep Igeyorhm company. You got along very well with the blue-haired woman from the start.   
It was a very relaxed atmosphere, here and there some of Emet's customers talked to you - after all, it was the first time he had brought a date. 

"Miss [L/N]?"  
Did you hear a deep male voice speaking to you.   
You turned your head in that direction and discovered your area manager. You had some problems with him here and there, often you were called into his office and had to justify yourself or take accusations and insults. You tried to suppress the uneasy feeling in your stomach area and turned to your superior with an imposed smile. 

"Good evening, Mr. Behrens. It's good to see you."  
"I am surprised to see you, Mrs. [L/N]. What are you doing here."  
  
Again the conversation started with an accusation. Every time this man tried to attack your self-esteem. You already knew that he didn't respect women and didn't think much of the female sex. He made his misogyny very obvious. If not for your dear colleagues, you probably would have resigned a long time ago.   
But before you could answer, Emet came and possessively put his arm around your waist. 

"Is there a problem, Mr Behrens?", the CEO asked your division manager.  
"Well, Mr. Selch, the lady next to you shouldn't be here. I would expect something to be done about uninvited guests."  
"This is an invitation-only event. My personnel have checked all guests present."  
"Well, I can't confirm that."  
"And why not?"  
"Then this woman wouldn't be here," cried your regional manager, pointing at you. The whole room became silent and all eyes were on you.

"Well, Mr. Behrens, this 'woman' you have just insulted is not only my date for the evening, but also my girlfriend. It's your business if you treat your staff with disrespect, but I do not tolerate such behaviour at my event, so I would ask you to leave now."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"I will not repeat myself. If you do not leave these premises immediately, I will make you leave. Your choice."

Angrily, the man growled and looked at you intimidating.  
"There will be consequences for you, you can count on it."

With that he disappeared and you tried to understand what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks have passed since Emet's company celebration. 

The mood in your department had suddenly changed, most people already knew about your new boyfriend. The hot and desirable biollionaire Hades, as he was known in the industry. Your colleagues treated you differently from before, somehow distant and reverent. But the hostility of your division president was not lost on you. Things got worse than before and the job you once loved slowly became hell. 

"[Y/N]!" The voice of Mr Behrens made you wince.

"Yes?"

"You may recall that next week is the Amaurot Game Show. I would like you to fill in for Mrs. Saday, who has an appointment."

"Excuse me?" you asked in horror. "I've been there for the last two years, but this year I have plans. Besides, I'm on vacation."

His eyes darkened when he looked at you.

"I think you've had enough holidays lately."

Mr Behrens went back to his office and you leaned back in your chair and sighed. 

You knew the Emet wouldn't like it, especially after that night at his company party. 

You picked up your cell phone and sent him a message. 

_ >>He wants me on next week's game show, which means I'm not home.<< _

_ >>The answer is no.<< _

_ >>I know you're not thrilled about it, but I have no choice. _

_ >> We'll discuss it tonight. I'll pick you up for dinner. _

You exhale deeply, put your phone down and get back to your duties. 

Time flew by as your nice supervisor threw work at you. 

You didn't know where to start because it was just too much, and when your phone rang again and your lover's picture showed up you knew it was time to go home.

Totally exhausted, you pack up your things and leave the office. Tired was no longer an expression. 

When I left the building the Bugatti was already standing on the sidewalk. Emet, who was leaning against the car until just now, pushed off slightly and opened the door for you while he greeted you with a kiss on the cheek.

The architect let himself fall into the driver's seat, looked at you briefly, but said nothing. You left the drive to the restaurant very calmly, you just tried to relax. 

In the restaurant, after the waiter had taken the order, your friend started the conversation. 

"You know why you should go on that game show, don't you?"

"I'm supposed to fill in for a colleague."

"Supposedly. You don't really believe that, do you, my dear?"

"Of course not, but what should I do?"

"Tell him you have plans."

"I already did. I even put in for leave."

"I don't like the way he treats you and you know it."

In a few moments, the waiter came with the food and wine. 

As you stared at the food, you thought about what Emet had said. He was right, he himself, as the CEO of a successful company, could best judge the situation.

You promised Emet to talk to your division manager the next day.

But just as you put your bag down, he came towards you.

"[Y/N]! In my office immediately."

Arriving at the office you took a seat on the chair opposite your division manager.

"I also wanted to talk to you, Mr. Behrens. I'm not going to the Amaurot Game Show."

Your supervisor looked at you with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think you're in a position to decide that."

"Oh yes, I do, it's my right! I've been on the game show for the last two years and I've submitted for leave this year. This one was even approved."

"Oh... well, in that case."

You didn't like the tone in his voice. 

"You don't need to work, as Emet's bed bunny you only have to spread your legs to get what you want."

"What? How dare you talk like that about me or my boyfriend."

"I'm your boss!"

"If you have a problem with me or my work, you can contact Human Resources."

"I don't need to. I know what kind of person you are, Mrs. [L/N].

You think you're the greatest, but you're nothing. You don't want to work hard, you don't want to work at all!".

Shocked by these words, you widen your eyes.

"But since you have decided not to take part in the game show, you see yourself dismissed without notice. We will no longer work with you."

He then handed you his resignation and left the office.

Shocked, you let the experience sink in and then went to your office to collect your things. Luckily, your bag was big enough and everything fit in it. 

You could still hide your emotions very well, you knew exactly who you had to talk to now, who you needed now.

Half an hour later you were standing in front of a huge glass building. You entered the lobby and went to the reception.

"Good afternoon, How can we help you?"

"I would like to speak to Mr. Selch."

The woman nodded and reached for the receiver. 

"Who shall I say is calling?"

"[Y/N] [L/N]"

You watch as she spoke a few sentences to her boss and then hung up. You received a visitor's pass and went to the elevator. Your destination was the top floor.

Arriving there you found a dolled up blonde.

Before you or she could say anything, Emet came out of his office and stared at you with a worried look. 

"[Y/N], come right in."

You nodded and entered the huge architect's office. From the windows you could see half of the city, a breathtaking sight.

You heard the door close and a moment later Emet's hands were on your shoulders. 

Slowly he led you to a small sitting area with two white armchairs and a glass table in between. 

"What happened?" he asked after you both took your seats. Suddenly all the emotions you had suppressed came over you and tears ran down your cheeks. Without words you took your resignation from your bag and held it out to Emet.

Frowning, he took the note and read it carefully before he could ask, you did your best to find your words. 

"I... I said I won't go to the game show. And my division manager got mad and yelled at me and insulted me and then fired me."

"Try to calm down first, dear. It's not the end of the world."

"I know... but still..."

Emet sat up in his chair and let his gaze wander again over the termination. 

"To be honest, I'm glad you don't work there anymore."

You looked at him in disbelief. 

"Don't get me wrong, dear. I think it's perfectly okay that you want to be independent and earn your own living. But not under such a superior. You think I haven't noticed how burned out you've been the last few weeks? You hardly spoke at dinner, fell asleep right away. You've gone pale. You look far from healthy."

The CEO put his hand gently on your cheek and stroked your skin with his thumb.

"I want you to rest for now. And if you want, you can look for a new job after our vacation."

"Yes, I know you're right... "

"But?"

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right somehow. I mean... well..."

Before either of you could say anything, there was a knock on the door. 

"Enter," said the architect in a decisive tone, and for the first time you experienced him as a successful yet strict CEO.

His gaze fell on his office door and even you couldn't resist the urge and followed his gaze. 

His assistant, whom you had seen before, entered the office.

"Mr Selch, your next meeting is in the conference room."

"Cancel it. We're not finished yet."

With eyes wide open, you looked at your lover.

"Emet..." you said softly to him.

But his eyes remained on his assistant. 

"And bring Mrs. [L/N] a coffee, please."

The blond woman nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

Then you were alone again.

"Emet, no. I can go home too, you don't have to."

"You're not well, darling. You don't really think I'll send you away and leave you alone now. If you wanted to be alone, you wouldn't have come to me."

"But I do not want you..."

"Interrupt my work? You're not. Leaving you alone in your present condition would worry me more."

A moment later, Emet's assistant came back with a tray and put the coffee on the glass table. Silently, she left again while you picked up the cup and sank into your thoughts. 

The architect left you alone with your thoughts and returned to his work. You looked at the window, lost in thought you admired the view. Your thoughts wandered to the upcoming holiday in August. There were barely two months to go but you could hardly wait for the time. Two more months. When you think about what happened the last few months, you can't believe that you've been with this stunning architect for 3 months. In college, he was always there for you, looking after you and picking you up from a bar when you had too much to drink. Protecting you, embracing you when you weren't feeling well.

But so much has happened over the years, you've changed and he's changed. In a way, Emet was still the same, but it was clear that he was now a businessman. You knew about his dream. You knew all too well how much he wanted to become an architect and start his own business. You wanted to support him, but then you were abroad and you lost contact. You thought he was already married and thought very little of your old friends from university. 

With your degree you could work anywhere, you knew that.

But Emet was right, for now you needed peace and quiet and wanted to switch off your thoughts and process and forget what happened.

You flinched when a hand touched your shoulder and looked with wide open eyes at the person standing next to you. 

"Dreamed again?"

" Maybe."

"Come, let's go eat."

"I'm not really hungry," you said gloomily. 

"You need to eat, darling. No objections. Then we'll go home."


End file.
